Marksman's Folly
Introduction "Marksman's Folly" is the name Caden Byrn gave to the gauntlet he aquired shortly before the Obsidian Pirates entered the Grand Line. He readily admits that he does not know it's true name, but instead gave it this nickname based on its unreliability as a weapon. It is apparently exceptionally old, possibly dating back to the void century, although it's exact origin and nature is unknown. Appearance The gauntlet is a rather bulky construction of dark metal that covers both Byrn's fragile right hand and around half of his forearm. the majority of the plates are dark grey, with some paterning in red and a lighter colour on the hand, and at the end of the arm portion. the fingers are coloured black, with segments at the joints, and come to points. Despite the gauntlet's bulky appearance, it is still capable of gentle or precise actions, such as holding Byrn's shades without damaging them, and has the same level of dexterity as a normal hand. The four knuckles at the base of the fingers have slighty raised oval shaped spots, with shallow hollows in the top of them. Each of these hollows, when open, contain small discrete crystals, which apparently serve as switches while the Gauntlet is active. When it is dormant these hollows and the crystals inside are covered by small hatches. The gauntlet also seems much plainer in colour and less shiny while dormant Abilities and Powers The gauntlet appears to be exceptionally durable, easily blocking strikes from Zeroth Kelp's maces without showing any damage. It also appears to be able to attach itself to it's wearer, although exactly how this functions is currently unknown. Most notably, in it's active state the gauntlet can seemingly shape projectives of various kinds and then launch them at opponents. The type of projectile is controled by the crystals in the knuckles, and also determined by the gestures the user makes when arming or firing it. Currently, Byrn does not fully understand how to operate the special functionality of the gauntlet, and to compound this it seems to control itself in a whimsical fashion, deactivating itself and refusing to respond without warning, and also responding in odd ways to certain actions. History Byrn aquired the gauntlet from a traveling merchant in loguetown, an unspecified period of time before the Obsidian Pirates entered the grand line. the merchant refused to state how they had aquired it, and did not have a matching paired left hand or any other pieces of armour of the same kind. Byrn, noting that it therefore it was only of value to protect his right hand hand, which has unusually fragile bones, decided this was a twist of fate, and bought it on a whim. He quickly discovered that it often exhibited unusual characteristics and properties, as well as attaching itself to his arm and trying to resist attempts to remove it. After some observation, he began to figure out what was causing some of the properties, and therefore was able to start to use it as a weapon. However, at present he does not have full control over it, and prefers to use a multimoded pistol as a weapon in his left hand. During a bar brawl at Whisky Peak, Byrn suggested using the gauntlet to knock asside opponents, but George Marley attempted to deter him, stating that the bar was an enclosed space, and that firing the gauntlet indoors was not advisable. The following day, he uses it in Thorstein Weiss's tournament to battle and swiftly defeat Zeroth Kelp, Although it was initially dormant and refused to fire. Later still, he used it to halt Bergmont when the duelist attempted to injure Jessica. Category:Weapons Category:13th Madman Category:Void Weapon